


i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm

by iuniore



Series: ryuniore world domination [2]
Category: Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore - All Media Types
Genre: (this piece all softé tho she is not angy here), Christmas, Cultural References, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Original Character(s), Other, iuniore swings between experiencing every emotion in five seconds and experiencing none at all, ryu is kind & considerate until she is Angy, thats just how they are don't worry, they're just in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore
Summary: Ryu is unbelievably excited for Christmas.Or, well. She’s not. Not really. But she’s unbelievably excited for what comes with the holiday instead.
Relationships: Ryu Konstant/Iuniore Argentum
Series: ryuniore world domination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819285
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryunosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [я одолжу тебе своё пальто, чтобы ты не замёрзла (i'll give you the coat off my back to keep you warm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918297) by [ryunosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur)



> hello! i'm very glad you decided to check this out! & i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (this part is for nastya specifically do not read if u aren't They: I LOVE U!!! & happy holidays, i love you very much and hope you have a great time! #RyunioreRights!)

Ryu is unbelievably excited for Christmas.

Or, well. She’s not. Not really. But she’s unbelievably excited for what comes with the holiday instead. 

She enjoys the bright lights, the decorated greens and reds and golds, the ones that twinkle upon trees or in shapes of reindeers and sleighs. She enjoys the gift-giving; the thoughtful choosing of the present, the careful wrapping- making sure they’re no jagged edges, and that the tag lines up just right- and the delivery, where her love is sure to smile so sweetly once they’ve seen the efforts Ryu has travelled to.

There’s much to enjoy about the festive time of year but, most certainly, the best part of it all is Iuniore.

They’re impossible not to love. When they had met, during their Summer break from school, underneath the cool tree in the park where the ice cream van typically stops, it was if their souls had recognised something in each other, becoming inseparably close. People like to joke about them inventing the phrase, “joint at the hip”. 

The teasing had always been present but neither of them truly mind. Ryu just ducks her head, blushing into their shoulder, while Iuniore laughs bright and bold, like some sort of star.

And God, Ryu is in love. She is! She can’t help but feel a burst of… of _something_ , like pure, indescribable joy, or a gentle delight, or a sweet sensation of never being alone again. One night, she had mentioned it under the starlight, on one of those days where they’ve had enough of living and decide to look upon the world to find another reason for it. Together, they lay upon the ageing, cracked tiles, throwing the soggy pieces of moss at each other, a replacement for the usual popcorn. 

The stars twinkle like little eyes, gazing upon them with the full power of the Universe. It appreciates the openness, the need to be connected to the earth. Neither Ryu or Iuniore are particularly spiritual beings but they’ve been working out an equilibrium. 

Iuniore teaches Ryu to live in the moment more, shows her how to stop thinking and to simply feel, to let yourself get lost in your feelings and _scream_ ; Ryu was always more… civilised, in a way. Formal and polite, until something upset her. Iuniore never had those restraints.

On the other hand, Ryu teaches Iuniore to be kinder. It isn’t that they’re mean, or purposely malicious, just that they let things like thinking escape them. Iuniore had a one-track mind half of the time, and the other half they are not thinking at all. 

Ryu still loves them for it, though, enough to sit on their rooftop in the Winter, soaked from the rain that pours upon them.

“You should head inside.” Ryu cautions. She worries for her Iuniore, who is very small and very cold, and definitely going to be ill. “You’re already sniffling, dear.”

“I’m fine!” Iuniore argues defiantly. They lift their head, determined, before immediately snuggling back into the woolly scarf Ryu had bought for them. “‘M not cold!”

“Do you want my coat then?” Ryu offers, beginning to shrug it off. Iuniore is already wearing a jumper, and a jacket on top of that, and then a coat, and a scarf, and even two little gloves. They cup of a mug of hot chocolate too, with extra marshmallows. There is no way that they should be cold but, still, they quake as if they’re never going to be warm again. 

Iuniore shakes their head quickly. “No! Then you’ll be cold.”

“Here, it is like Summer where I’m from.” Ryu laughs. She decides upon shuffling closer instead, hoping to warm them with contact. One thing Ryu has learnt about Iuniore is that they’re stubborn and won’t admit to needing the help; she’s had to learn to think of different solutions to the same problems, one that Iuniore will be able to work with.

Iuniore doesn’t move as she approaches, just brings the mug to their lips and pretends they aren’t smiling.

“What did you bring me up here for?” Ryu asks once they’ve stopped drinking. Usually, she doesn’t talk about it unless Iuniore brings it up but today feels different. It's kinder to them. “I’m assuming it wasn't to steal all of my clothes?”

Iuniore flushes, not just from the cold. Before they argue, they think about it, tilting their head as they evaluate the accusation. “I do see where you’re coming from I suppose… But you’re wrong!”

“Ah!-” Ryu exclaims, clutching her chest in a dramatic fashion- “Thwarted again my the Clothes Thief!”

“Ay, fuck off, fuck off!” Iun responds. The glare that they wear suits them, a little furrow in their brow; it makes their brown eyes gleam, like the hot chocolate that they drink, darkened without milk. “I wanted to talk about you.”

“Me?” Ryu wonders. “What about me?”

“Why are you so damn cute! I can’t take it! You’re so wonderful and warm. Soft, too.” The further their little speech goes on, the higher the likelihood of crying seems to be. Iun clambers further into her arms, pushing themself as close to Ryu as they can. Ryu soothes them, rubbing her thumb in a little circle on their shoulder.

“Do you want to go inside, baby?” Ryu offers. “I love you too.” She adds before Iuniore can grow too upset. In response, she gets a small nod; Iuniore is small and light, as compact as a little suitcase, so Ryu- who is tall and strong and amazing, as Iuniore would brag- easily lifts them back through the window, bringing them into the bathroom where she begins to strip off their dripping clothes.

“You’re so perfect.” She says, placing a kiss on their little nose. It’s as red as Rudolph’s, and it sniffles as their eyes begin to well up. “No, no, no,” She adds, stroking their cheek, “Don’t cry now. You have to save that for tomorrow.”

“Because of the presents?” Iuniore asks. “I thought… Oh no, I'm going to cry?”

“That's your warning,” Ryu says. "It's cute, though. You're going to love it."

Suddenly, the tears that were forming disappear and Iuniore turns more to something more up their street: playful yelling. “Oh! I remembered I'm making breakfast for us tomorrow because I can cook pancakes now! These ones are gonna be way better than last time!”

“I don’t think that’s particularly difficult, dear.” Ryu teases. She turns the shower on, which almost drowns out her next words. “Anything that doesn’t result in a fire would be better than last ones, given your history.”

Iuniore glares. “I can cook!”

Ryu gasps. “Do you suddenly have a rat in your head that I don’t know about?”

“My hair is _not_ that messy!” Iuniore interjects.

“Remy?” Ryu continues, growing louder and louder the more Iuniore starts to break down and giggle. “Remy, sir, is that you!?”

“Fuck off, Ryu!” They yell, pushing them gently. “That’s it! I’m getting in the shower! Don’t talk to me.”

They step into the shower, flinching away from the sudden transition from cold to warm. Still, they persist, despite the harsh, gruelling temperatures, shutting the door behind them. It hasn’t yet steamed up so their attempt to remove themselves from the conversation didn’t work.

“I can still see you.”

“No, you can’t,” Iuniore states, factually. Before Ryu can respond, they continue to close their eyes, ever the pragmatist. “I cannot see you. Therefore, given the laws of Physics and also the Universe, you shan’t be able to lay your eyes upon my mortal form, Wench!”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ryu starts. “Did you just call me a Wench?”

Iuniore turns towards the wall. Now Ryu definitely cannot see them, not until she joins them, letting Iuniore relax as she starts to massage their scalp. Iuniore gives in.

“Maybe this is why you’re so mean all the time,” Ryu says. “It’s because I’m so nice.”

Iuniore hums their agreement, not even bothering to try and argue. “Keep going.” They urge. As Ryu starts to dig her fingers in, Iuniore leans their head back, giving a reason for Ryu to place a soft kiss on their neck.

“I love you, you know.” Ryu reminds. “And I don’t want you forgetting it.”

“I couldn’t.” Iuniore replies. “You’re my favourite.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for them to finish their shower. Ryu gets out of the shower first and ignores the droplets of water that land on her when Iuniore starts splashing through the half-open glass door. Putting her hair up into a towel, Ryu settles into something more comfortable, a pair of pyjamas that Iuniore had recently bought for her. They're grey, with little monkeys on, alternating between one with its hands over its eyes and a shining banana.

Iuniore always thought Ryu looked splendid in grey.

Eventually, they settle into their shared bed, Iuniore cuddling into Ryu’s side. Their head, still damp, rests upon her chest; when she lifts it, to move around and get comfortable again, there’s a little wet circle. However, Ryu still doesn’t complain, just replaces her hand against Iuniore’s shoulder.

“We should get a dog,” Iuniore says. It sounds more like a little whim, or a daydream, but it still holds some weight. It means I want to stay with you for a long time. It means I want to commit to you. It means I love you an awful lot, and I can’t see it ever stopping.

“Yeah, baby?” Ryu agrees. “What dog do you want?”

“I don’t know. Just want one.” Iuniore thinks for a few seconds, before coming up with nothing. “What would you get?”

“I want one of those bear dogs. Like, fucking massive dogs. Rideable dogs.”

“What, they remind you of home or somethin’?”

“Hell yeah!” Ryu cheers. Over the night, they had eaten a fair few snacks, as well as drank a cup or two of coffee- the nice cup too, as Iuniore had been careful to collect the right brand this time- which has led to an increase in energy. “Tomorrow we should go dog shopping.”

“Steal from the rich.” Iuniore thinks, or is supposed to but ends up saying it aloud. “Steal their dogs.”

“We’re not stealing dogs.”

“But babe!” Iuniore whines. Absentmindedly, they wonder why Ryu never told them that she was a mindreader.

Ryu stands firm. “We’re not stealing their dogs. We would be stealing their money _for_ the dogs. That means we still get the dogs but we also get money! Which means extra dog.”

“The more dog the merrier,” Iuniore adds, nodding solemnly.

“Merry Christmas.”

A few seconds pass.

“Have I been drinking?” Iuniore asks. “Because I feel like I’m drunk.”

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah-” A pause- “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

So they sleep, holding each other close for the majority of the night. That is, until Ryu drags herself off to the toilet, leaving Iuniore to move around and find something else to cuddle. 

Ryu returns as quickly as she can and sits back down next to them. It’s likely that she won’t be able to sleep again, once she’s woken up, so she brings out a random book that's scattered on the floor and turns on a dim lamp on her side of the bed. She brings the quilt up to Iuniore’s chin, hoping to block some of the light out; Iun can’t sleep unless it’s dark.

Ryu loves nights like this, in a strange way. Yes, she’s so tired that it feels as though her eyes would close any moment but it’s a nice feeling, something that could be described closer to being sleepy. The words float off the pages slightly, until she blinks again, and the light smothers her like a bird sitting on its egg. Everything feels slightly unreal, a truly liminal space.

That is until Iuniore wakes up too, drowsy as they shift in the sheets, searching for someone. They look up at Ryu softly, a smile slowly spreading across their face.

“Babe… What are you doing?”

Ryu lifts their book. “I’m reading.”

“But there’s no soup in your hair?”

“You’re not funny.” Ryu laughs. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t wanna. I’m staying with you now.”

Ryu feels a tingle down her back; she suppresses a shiver. Continuing with her book, Ryu focuses as much as she can, though it proves difficult when Iuniore starts placing little kisses on her skin, underneath the pyjama shirt which had started to ride up.

“You’re so soft, baby.” Iuniore croons, placing another gentle kiss. “Can we get a dog soon?”

“Now?-” Iuniore nods- “The shelters won’t even be open. And stop that,” She adds, pushing at Iuniore’s head. They listen, pulling away to shift up closer to her. Now, they’re side by side.

“I want to grow old with you,” Iuniore says. They have a thing for switching from soft to serious within seconds, a unique talent. “Or at least live until I dramatically get impaled by a random sword and you hold me in your arms as I slowly fall from life… I mutter my last words, _‘I love you’_ before fading away forever, as your tears land on my soft, moisturised cheeks.”

“What universe are you living in, Miss Dramatic?”

“I’d live in any universe with you.” Every new declaration leads to another heart palpitation. Soon, the option to grow old isn’t going to be possible, if Iun keeps saying such sweet things like this.

“Okay,” Ryu says. She closes her eyes for a second, only to open them and see Iuniore’s fond gaze. “Let’s go get ready for getting a dog.”

And that’s essentially the biggest ‘I love you too’ that Ryu could give.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free 2 talk to me on twt (@1uniore or @hexuaner)! happy holidays!
> 
> matching art can be found on instagram [here!!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6gZvTSFboG/)


End file.
